Katawa Meiro (かたわ迷路)
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: A million questions with zero answers. A maze, a field and my friends. This new world is my home, the only place I will live in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is ****_かたわ迷路 _****_(Katawa Meiro)-_a crossover fanfiction between the visual novel _Katawa Shoujo _(created by Four Leaf Studios, all characters, locations and other Katawa Shoujo items are copyrighted them), and the _Maze Runner _young-adult book series (written by James Dashner, all characters, locations and other Maze Runner items are copyrighted him). I have not played Katawa Shoujo myself, but I have seen a Let's Play on it, and have done much research on the game's main characters. This story contains spoilers from both series, so if you do not want to have the story spoiled, please do not read it unless you want the story (maybe) spoiled... this includes even these beginning paragraphs that are not a part of the story.**

_**Katawa Shoujo**_** is a dating simulation-esque game that takes place in the fictional Yamaku Academy, a school for disabled people. The player plays as Hisao Nakai, a new student who gets transferred to Yamaku after getting a heart attack, and being diagnosed with having Arrhythmia (a heart problem that can mean death). While at Yamaku, Hisao meets five [dateable] girls-Shizune, a deaf and mute girl, and the president of the Student Council. Lily, a blind girl and a former member of the Student Council. Hanako, a girl who had been scarred for life after being caught (and partly burned) in a fire that killed her family. Rin, an armless painter with a different view of life. And, lastly, Emi, an energetic, childish athlete with two prosthetic legs-as well as two other [non-dateable] girls-Misha, Shizune's 'telephone' who translates her sign language, and Miki, a tomboyish athlete who does not have her right hand-and a crazy, conspiracy-filled roomate-Kenji, who believes that feminists are trying to take over the world by killing all the men.**

_**Maze Runner **_**is an action-adventure novel which stars a group of boys that are stuck within an area that they call "The Glade". Following the latest arrival, Thomas, things start to go wrong when a girl, Teresa, gets sent to the Glade in a coma. After escaping the Maze, they face their trappers-an organization by the name of WICKED (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Disorder)-and a sun flare-destroyed Earth. The group-which slowly breaks down into Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho (four Gladers), Jorge and Brenda (to 'rogue' WICKED members). After completing several trials, the band is split up and they-along with a kid named Aris, and after losing several people-escape to 'paradise', and create a new world****_._**

**Oh yes, this is just a quick little legend thing about text, since there are multiple different types. '**Normal' texts **are the normal text, and the narration of the story. **_'Italic' texts _**are thoughts that the characters... obviously, think. Lastly, **[Normal texts in brackets] **are things 'said' in sign language by Shizune.**

**So, if you're still reading this (I doubt it though), I would like to thank you, apologize for this long description, and get on with the story.**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**(I still don't own any franchises used within this story.)**

I opened my eyes, squinting as the sun loomed over me. A large field laid in front of me, and a large wooden shack sat in the north-east end of the field. Surrounding the field stood large, stone walls that stood over one-hundred feet tall.

The sky overhead looked bright blue and cloudless, but a sense of betrayal jumped into my heart as I looked up at it. "My arrhythmia," I muttered, putting a hand up to my quickly-beating heart.

I looked around. Laying in the long grasses laid four other bodies that I quickly recognized: Hanako, Shizune, Misha and Miki. I quickly walked over to the closest body-Hanako's-and nudged her shoulder. "Hanako?"

"H-Hisao?" she asked, cracking her eyes open, and squinting to adjust her eyesight. "W-where are we?" Hanako Ikezawa had big purple eyes, and long hair of a similar colour. Her right-side of the body was scarred from a fire that engulfed her house when she was young, killing her friends.

I frowned as I looked around. "I'm not exactly sure." I turned back to her, smiling as if everything was okay. "But, we'd better get the others up."

Quickly, me and Hanako woke up Misha, Miki and, lastly Shizune, and we all sat in a circle in the middle of the field. Shizune, being both deaf and mute, used sign language to communicate, relied on Misha to translate her thoughts to everyone else, but I took a sign language course when I joined the Student Council. Quickly, they signed various symbols, most of which I could understand. [Does anyone know why we're here, how we got here or where we are?] Shizune signed, and was quickly repeated (with extra enthusiasm) from the pink, drill-haired Misha.

I shook my head, and, looking to my left, Hanako was trembling. Something obviously disturbed her, and I turned to her as I thought of an answer. "Hanako? What's wrong?"

"W-where's Lily... and t-the others?"

That thought hadn't occurred to me before. There were other people that I knew at Yamaku Academy, the school for disabled people. "Yeah. Why _were_ we chosen... for... whatever it is we're supposed to be doing."

Miki sighed, and rubbed the bandages covering the area where he right hand would be. "Who brought us here?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Miki Miura had long, straight brown hair that goes down to her waist, and dark brown eyes resting upon her tanned skin.

Misha frowned, her pink hair bouncing up and down as she shook her head. It took me a second to realize that Shizune was signing to her. "The more questions we ask, the less answers we'll get~!"

I reached into my pocket to check the time, as my watch was cracked when I woke up. As I touched it, it started to vibrate in my palm, and then quickly started to ring. This gained the attention of everyone around me. I dug my fingers around the phone and held it up to my ear, instantly regretting my decision.

"Hisao! I'm completely surrounded. The feminists have gotten me, I need backup! I need backup!"

I groaned. Kenji. The one person I didn't want to deal with. "Kenji!? Where are you?"

"I dunno, man. In a field, I think. I just woke up and that blind feminist-Lily, I think her name is-was standing over me. Beside her stood a shorter redhead and a twin-tailed girl. They're after me, man. I going down!"

So, Lily, Rin and Emi are alright, too. That's good news. "Kenji, I'm in the same situation. I think maybe you should work with them," I said, lowering my gaze as I turned my back to my friends. Then, in a low whisper, I added "maybe they'll lead you to their base of operations."

"Good idea, man. I knew I could trust you." he said, most likely smiling as he did so. "Okay, we'll meet up at their base of operations and kill them all! Then, we'll be named the saviour of all humanity."

_Just keep thinking that. _I thought, rolling my eyes. "Okay," I said, in a fake-cheerful voice. "See you there."

I closed my phone and turned back to my friends. "Kenji, Lily, Rin and Emi are safe." I said, reassuring Hanako. "And Kenji's crazier then ever."

I laid down on my back, my white shirt become stained with grass and dirt. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky as the sun floated above me. "Something's wrong." I said, closing my eyes. "This doesn't seem right."


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as the sun lifted above the horizon, and invaded my eyes. Sometime last night, we noticed the doors in the walls surrounding the field close, and a grinding sound erupted as they _moved_.

We didn't know where we were, other than in a big field with a big wooden building in the corner, a small metal building across from it, and a small forest. The sound of footsteps echoed around me, as I looked up at the sky. I turned my head to look, and saw a tall figure loom past me. They were carrying something in their hands-a small paper, maybe-as they muttered something to themselves.

I sat up and turned to the person, my body shaking out of fear. "H-Hisao?" I managed to say, only barely audible. My purple hair moved into the field of vision for my left eye, and I quickly brushed it away as I slid toward my friend.

He turned to me, his gaze was hard-like I destroyed his mentality-but quickly turned happier. "Hey Hanako." he said, smiling. I couldn't help it, but I smiled at him too. I stopped smiling when my house got burned down and my parents sacrificed themselves to save me. Just thinking about that incident gave me a migraine. I pushed the thought of my burning house aside, and my attention turned to the paper in his hands. "W-what's with t-the paper?" I whispered as his gaze turned down to the paper.

He read it out loud for me, and I became entranced within his speech, I couldn't help but listen to every word he said. "We do not have much time," he read, frowning. "I would like to apologize for bringing you here without warning, but we may not have much time left. We are WICKED: World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department, and our mission is to ensure that the human race can survive after the events that had taken place several years ago.

"We brought you here to continue our testing. You have all been confirmed to be immune to the virus that is quickly spreading throughout the world, and we want to know how come the Flare will not effect you in any way. It is in your head, even as you read this note, but it will not hurt you.

"At this time, we would like to tell you your goal. We gave the last two groups two years before activating the triggers, but since we are short on time, we are only giving you a week. Once that week is up and if your mission has not been completed, we will release every Griever we have in our power.

"Your mission, as simply as we can put it, is to escape The Glade. The Maze may prove to be a vital part in helping your escape, but it will not do much good in only a week. The only clue that we will give you, is that you must use the Cliff.

"Thank you in assisting our research." he sighed, before saying the final four words of the note. "Signed Chancellor Ava Paige."

As the words left his mouth, I noticed that Misha, Shizune and Miki had woke up and now stood beside me, also hanging onto Hisao's every word.

Something struck the back in my mind, and I clued out every voice in the area. _The Cliff... The Maze... The Glade..._

_ WICKED..._

"I know what to do." I whispered, not feeling quite as courageous or as helpful as I thought it might, as no one turned to me. I raised my voice and tried again, hoping to be acknowledged this time. "I-I-I know what t-to do."

The four heads turned to me, and I knew I would have to explain myself. Even if my hunch was wrong, it would be the only thing we knew. "This is just like a report I read once." I muttered, looking down. "They said that the sun was exhibiting strange activity, releasing more sun flares." I said, trying to remember what else. "An organization took a group of kids as sun flares struck the West. But they escaped..."

It didn't make much sense to me, saying it out loud. _Sun flares struck the Earth? How would I know that, and why didn't they hit Japan? _Before another thought entered my mind, the world was pushed aside as the answer drifted in front of me. "I don't remember anything else. But, I do have a hunch." I said, reassuringly. At least, I thought it might have been reassuring-but it didn't help me at all.

"C'mon," I said, turning to the eastern wall. "I know how to escape." I said, lowering my voice in every word. My voice was barely audible when I spoke loudly, and whispering made it almost silent. "I hope." I added in that whisper, looking down.

The sun loomed over head as we entered the Maze. The rocky walls stood over us, almost waiting for the right time to strike. As we walked, an image of Lily appeared in my mind. "Lily." I whispered in almost a sob.

I turned a corner, and my friends followed me. As I saw light up ahead, everyone smiled, thinking it was the exit. I picked up a rock and approached the light slowly, the sky moving in front of me. I heard voices behind me. "The Cliff." Hisao whispered, but earned an attentive silence. Miki answered him by smiling, "She's good." I heard Miki whisper, as she ran up to me. "How did you know this was here?" she asked, rubbing the stump of where he hand would be.

"I-i-it only seemed logical." I said, quietly. "I-it seemed like s-something from a b-book."

"Nice work." she added, as I heard Misha gasp in awe.

I gripped the rock tightly in my right hand, as I looked over the edge. I turned to the scars on my hand, entranced by the hidden beauty they held. "W-w-watch this." I said, becoming the centre of attention.

I threw the rock with all my might, and we watched as it sailed down off the cliff. It seemed to hover in the cloud-less sky, becoming smaller and smaller before it disappeared. I picked up another rock as I took aim again, and threw it. This time, it disappeared from sight while we could all see it, defying the laws of physics. "There." I said, pointing.

"A hole?" Misha asked. "What's so interesting about a hole, Shicchan?"

A glint of pride appeared in my eyes, as I turned around. "J-just aim for t-that spot. K-k-keep your a-arms by your s-s-side, and your legs together."

And then, I jumped off the Cliff. A million thoughts filled my head, but I kept my fear bundled deep inside me, as I did with almost all my emotions-except curiosity and fear.

"I hope this works." I mumbled as the world turned from sky blue to black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanako!" we all said, as she disappeared. Fear bundled inside me, and I wanted to run back to the area named The Glade.

Before I knew what was happening, me and Shicchan stood side-by-side at the Cliff, looking down into the blue. I turned to Shicchan, who quickly signed something to me. [You ready to jump?]

Fear gripped my heart as I translated that phrase in my mind. I couldn't breath, and only barely managed to shake my head at Shicchan. [She's going to need help.] she signed, as I only barely managed to read it.

Regaining myself, I signed back to Shicchan. [But, wouldn't Hicchan be a better candidate for help? What can we do?]

[I took a kung-fu class once.] she returned to my surprise. [Now, c'mon.]

Shicchan disappeared from sight as she jumped over the edge of the Cliff, disappearing in the same hole as Hanako did only minutes before. "No way." I whispered, as I quickly watched Miki follow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay." Hicchan said, smiling at me. I closed my eyes as he disappeared off the Cliff, and I attempted to grip the courage locked deep inside me.

Then, with fear and adrenalin flowing through my veins, I jumped.

A mechanical roar echoed through my brain as I opened my eyes. Hanako and Shicchan were jumping around a mechanical slug-like creature that rested in front of us. It was greenish-brown and had spikes protruding from it's back. I was frozen in fear as I turned around to see Miki and Hicchan also jumping out of the way of two other creatures, who were attacking with their oddly mechanical arms. As I turned around, another slug stood and it's fist raced toward me.

I was paralysed as I watched the slug's fist race toward me, my heart jumping out of my chest. _Good thing I'm not Hicchan._

I jumped out of the way as the fist cut the air beside me. "Shit." I muttered (I didn't usually try to swear, and only did by accident). I turned around as the slug rolled into view, it's spikes flying towards me at high speeds. As I watched it's hypnotizing movements, I noticed Hanako out of the corner of my eye. "Hanako!" I yelled, to get her attention, as I jumped out of the way of another punch. "Any ideas."

Fear filled the girl's eyes. Shicchan never liked Hanako because she was inseparable from Shicchan's cousin, Lilly. Lilly and Shicchan had never gotten along, but they were still family. I had never hated Hanako, but didn't like her much because Lilly was always lazy when she was on the Student Council. "I-I..." Hanako whispered, holding her hands close to her chest. "I have an idea."

Hanako somersaulted out of the way of another punch, almost colliding into Shicchan as she did. She pointed to a small machine on the other side of the room. "W-we need a c-code." she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I quickly hopped over to Shicchan, and signed what Hanako had said. [Leave it to me,] she signed, with her infamous glint of aggressiveness. [I'll try and hack it.]

The slug punched again, and it's fist caught my shoulder. The force knocked my arm out of it's socket, as I was knocked back into Miki. "Ugh," I moaned, pain filling the entire side of my body. Miki jumped out from under me, and put her hand on my shoulder, filling my body with more pain. "Stop~!" I yelled, as she tried to put my arm back into it's socket.

"Sorry." she said, as Hicchan fell on his back beside her. I looked at my arm, which was now limp and useless, and saw red forming around my shoulder. "Crap!" I yelled, lifting up my sleeve to reveal the blood coming from a large cut in the side of my arm.

Shicchan looked over at me, as sweat gathered on her forehead. My vision started to cloud and shapes started to merge together. She signed something to me, but I closed my eyes as she finished.

_Is this how it feels to die?_

**CANDIDATE A-1 "HISAO" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE A-2 "HANAKO" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE A-3 "SHIZUNE" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE A-4 "MIKADO" - INACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE A-5 "MIKI" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE B-1 "KENJI" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE B-2 "LILY" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE B-3 "EMI" - ACTIVE**

**CANDIDATE B-4 "RIN" - ACTIVE**


End file.
